


Dobry chłopiec, zły chłopiec

by AngelsDream



Series: Punkt zwrotny [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Gen, Good and Evil, Headcanon, It's NEVER your fault, My headcanon is full of surprises, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey please forgive me, Rose Deserves Better
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsDream/pseuds/AngelsDream
Summary: Na jakiej podstawie oceniamy, że ktoś jest dobry albo zły?Czy przyjaciel może być naszym wrogiem, a wróg przyjacielem?Jeśli Twoja intuicja krzyczy w czyimś towarzystwie, zaufaj jej, zaufaj sobie.
Series: Punkt zwrotny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606534
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dobry chłopiec, zły chłopiec

_ Jam częścią tej siły, która wiecznie zła pragnąc, wiecznie dobro czyni. _

_ Johann Wolfgang von Goethe - Faust _

* * *

Rey uśmiechnęła się do Finna, wsiadając na pokład Sokoła. 

Statek nadwyrężony bitwą o Crait wymagał napraw. Kobieta miała nadzieję, że wszystkie usterki − po wielu dniach wytężonego wysiłku − usunęła, przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Przy okazji wymieniła także mocno zużyte części, które i tak zaraz by się zepsuły; dotyczyło to zwłaszcza kompensatorów. Praca tego typu − jednocześnie fizyczna, jak i intelektualna − pomagała Rey utrzymać spokój myśli, wzmacniała także barierę, którą odgradzała się od łączącej ją z Kylo Renem więzi Mocy. 

Na samą myśl o… nowym Naczelnym Wodzu potrząsnęła głową. Bywało, że wspominała jego propozycję, gorzką i groźną, choć przez chwilę przecież chciała chwycić dłoń mężczyzny. Na jego rozdygotane: “Proszę”, odpowiedzieć: “Zgoda, ale zakończymy wojnę, dobrze?”. 

Część duszy Rey lgnęła do Kylo jak ćma do płomienia. Kobieta bała się tej części siebie bardziej niż czegokolwiek i kogokolwiek w galaktyce. Nie chciała spłonąć, ale czasami było jej tak strasznie zimno. 

Poczuła gęsią skórkę na karku i rękach, mimowolnie zadrżała. Dokładnie wtedy Finn chrząknął, żeby zwrócić jej uwagę. 

Spróbowała uśmiechnąć się, żeby uniknąć kolejnego pytania o to, czy coś ją martwi.

− Na pewno chcesz lecieć? − zapytała radośnie. 

Prawie nie słyszała w swoim głosie tej jednej nuty fałszu.

− Tak! − odpowiedział, idąc tuż za nią. 

Często trzymał się blisko niej, prosił o zadania, które mogli wykonać razem. W jego obecności było coś zwyczajnego i stałego, co dodawało Rey otuchy. 

− Szkoda, że R2 i BB-8 są z naszymi X-wingami na zwiadzie, ale może lepiej pospieszmy się, zanim znajdzie nas C-3PO − zaproponowała. 

Zauważyła na swojej dłoni rozmazaną smugę oleju, odruchowo wytarła rękę o ciemne spodnie. Maniery z Jakku. 

− W takim razie... − mruknął Finn.

Kobieta zaczęła się wahać, przyjaciel miał dziś wolny dzień, może chciał odpocząć albo spotkać się z Rose, choć ostatnio Rey nie widywała ich razem. Z drugiej strony mogli starać się nie wywoływać plotek. 

Pamiętała, że urocza i radosna inżynier wspomniała kiedyś szeptem o tym, że Finn ją pocałował. Wydawała się przy tym tak zawstydzona i skrępowana swoim wyznaniem, że Rey nie podjęła tematu. Miała nadzieję, że cokolwiek się wydarzyło, życie uczuciowe Finna ułoży się pomyślnie. Zasługiwał na szczęście. Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby miał plany, z których dla niej zrezygnował, postanowiła podkreślić: 

− To tylko lot testowy, wrócimy, zanim ktoś zauważy, że nas nie ma. 

Poklepała Sokoła pieszczotliwie. Legendarny frachtowiec, wspaniały statek. Gdyby tylko Han Solo wciąż żył… Wraz z tęsknotą jakieś ukłucie przeczucia próbowało popchnąć Rey we właściwą stronę, ale kobieta nie rozumiała jeszcze wszystkich aspektów Mocy. 

Finn mrugnął do niej jednym okiem, wyszczerzył zęby w naprawdę szerokim uśmiechu, po czym powiedział:

− Lepiej, żeby nie zaczęli nas szukać. 

Dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem. 

Były żołnierz Najwyższego Porządku, a dziś bohater Ruchu Oporu, był pierwszym człowiekiem, którego mogła nazwać przyjacielem. Czasami zapominała przy nim, że trwała wojna, którą ich strona przegrywała. 

− Skoro Chewie poszedł zjeść, dziś ty możesz być drugim pilotem! − Tym razem cieszyła się naprawdę. 

Jeśli cokolwiek lubiła bardziej niż naprawianie zepsutych rzeczy, to było to latanie statkami w bezmiarze kosmosu. Marzyła o tym, żeby swobodnie odwiedzać nowe światy, poznawać ich kultury, zachwycać się florą, fauną i kuchnią! Kiedyś, jeśli było jej to pisane, zamierzała osiąść w pięknym, spokojnym miejscu, założyć rodzinę i po prostu żyć prostym, nieskomplikowanym życiem bez wyborów o wadze tak ogromnej, że samo myślenie o konsekwencjach każdej decyzji odbierało Rey dech w piersiach. Kiedyś, kiedy galaktyka będzie wolna, obiecywała sobie.

Finn wygładził kurtkę, chwycił się za jej poły, wyprostował plecy, wypiął pierś i tonem tak poważnym, jakby odpowiadał samej generał Lei Organie, wygłosił:

− Przyjmuję to zadanie z największą przyjemnością i wykonam je najlepiej jak potrafię. 

Rey skinęła głową i wcisnęła przycisk, żeby zamknąć za nimi trap Sokoła Millenium. 

Mężczyzna rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu drugiego pilota, wyciągnął nogi i odchylił głowę. Nie miał zbyt wiele do zrobienia, więc korzystał z chwili odpoczynku. Rey doskonale to rozumiała. Sama notorycznie nie dosypiała, dręczona albo koszmarami, albo bezsennością. Na tym etapie nie potrafiła już wskazać, która z tych opcji była trudniejsza do zniesienia, zwłaszcza, że w ostatnim czasie jej koszmary stawały się coraz bardziej rzeczywiste.

_ Coś oślizgłego owijało się wokół jest kostki. _

_ Coś lodowatego wypełniało jej płuca. _

_ Coś kwaśnego i palącego wlewało się do jej ust. _

W tych snach nie mogła się ruszyć ani krzyknąć, a gdy próbowała się rozejrzeć, żeby zrozumieć, przed czym ostrzegała ją Moc, wszędzie był tylko nieprzenikniony, prawie namacalny mrok. 

Widziała, co ciemna strona Mocy zrobiła z Kylo Renem i choć sama nie czuła się podatna na zepsucie tego rodzaju, wolała utrzymywać dzielącą ich umysły barierę. Dowodzący Najwyższym Porządkiem mężczyzna wyraźnie dał jej do zrozumienia, że może być dla niego tylko towarzyszką lub śmiertelnym wrogiem. To, jak zareagował na odrzucenie hojnej jego zdaniem oferty, nie pozostawiało żadnych złudzeń. 

Z ledwością wierzyła, że kiedyś potrafili rozmawiać. Nie wiedziała już, jakim cudem otworzyli się nawzajem na swoje słabości i lęki, a nawet walczyli z pretorianami, zestrojeni tak doskonale jakby byli jedną istotą. Nikomu i nigdy nie przyznałaby się do tego, że pozwala sobie tęsknić za obecnością Kylo. 

− Wszystkie systemy stabilne i wydajne, został tylko test autopilota − powiedziała. 

Chrząknęła, gdy jej głos się załamał. Musiała nad tym zapanować. Medytować tak długo, aż znikną resztki nadziei, że gdzieś pod tym czarnym płaszczem i mundurem bije ludzkie serce Bena Solo. Że maska powstała po to, żeby nikt nie dostrzegł wątpliwości...

− Więc możemy się rozprostować albo zagrać krótką partyjkę? − zapytał Finn. 

− Chciałam jeszcze sprawdzić systemy kapsuł ratunkowych, ostatnio wyświetlały błędy − odpowiedziała. 

Pochylała się nad panelem kontrolnym awaryjnego systemu podtrzymywania życia, kiedy poczuła dotyk na swoim ramieniu. Wiedziała, że to Finn i uznała, że chce ją namówić na przerwę w pracy albo przypomnieć o posiłku. Faktycznie, wszystko zajęło trochę więcej czasu niż pierwotnie zakładała i kobieta była już głodna. Uśmiechnęła się i już miała poprosić o jeszcze kwadrans jego cierpliwości, gdy dotyk zmienił się w natarczywy chwyt. Jeszcze bardziej zdziwiło ją nagłe szarpnięcie, które rozlało się bólem po całym przedramieniu i nadwyrężyło łokieć. Popchnięta, z impetem uderzyła tyłem głowy o ścianę kapsuły, w efekcie pociemniało jej przed oczami. Mężczyzna napierał na Rey, szepcząc coś, czego nie była w stanie usłyszeć. A kiedy sens jego słów do niej dotarł, przerażenie kompletnie ją sparaliżowało. 

− Jesteś taka piękna − mruczał przy jej uchu. − Cieszę się, że w końcu mnie zaprosiłaś. − Pocałował jej szyję i zamierzał także usta, gdy wyszeptała: 

− Nie, proszę, nie rób tego…

Było jej niedobrze, głowa i ręka Rey pulsowały falami gorąca i zimna, odbierając Rey jasność myśli. Kobiecie zdawało się, że coś spływa jej po włosach i karku, więc z dużym prawdopodobieństwem krwawiła. Chciała podnieść rękę i to sprawdzić, ale z przerażeniem odkryła, że nie jest w stanie tego zrobić.

− Nie bądź taka! − Finn boleśnie ścisnął obie piersi Rey, ocierając się jednocześnie kroczem o jej udo. 

Moc wibrowała, falowała i przepływała wokół nich, wyślizgując się kobiecie spomiędzy sztywnych palców. 

− Nie, nie, nie − załkała. 

Jednocześnie prosiła i rozpaczała nad własną bezsilnością.

To był jej przyjaciel, na pewno tylko źle coś zrozumiał, prawda? 

A może to Rey we wszystkim się pomyliła, jakoś go sprowokowała albo zachęciła?

Kolejne zaprzeczenia sprawiły, że twarz Finna wykrzywił wściekły grymas. Nie przypominał siebie, nie przypominał człowieka. 

Z oczu i nosa Rey ciekły łzy, jej usta i podbródek drżały. Zupełnie go nie poznawała. Nie mniej obca stawała się sama dla siebie. Każde jego ugryzienie, pocałunek, bolesne uszczypnięcie wymazywały jej tożsamość. 

− Temu sukinsynowi Renowi pewnie byś się sama nadstawiła, co? − Tak bardzo przestał nad sobą panować, że wypowiadając kolejne słowa pluł śliną na twarz Rey. 

Szarpnął za ramiona kobiety.

− Tyle dla ciebie zrobiłem, poświęciłem, zasłużyłem na to! − wrzasnął. − W końcu postanowiłem zrobić ci przysługę i wziąć to, co oferowałaś − wymruczał. 

Jakby wierzył, że może ją zachęcić albo przekonać. Sprawić, żeby chciała tego, co jej robił. Może szczerze wierzył, że to jedyny właściwy sposób.

Znów próbował ją przytulić, całować po szyi. W jakiś pokrętny sposób właśnie niezdarne, lepkie śliną pieszczoty były w tym wszystkim najgorsze. Paskudne wypaczenie gestów właściwych dla intymności. 

To, że Rey wciąż stała sztywna, nieruchoma jak zepsuty droid, płacząc i drżąc, jeszcze tylko bardziej go rozsierdziło. Z otwartej ręki uderzył ją w twarz. 

Kobieta już nawet nie poczuła ciosu. Nie czuła nic, zaczynała znikać i rozpuszczać się w tej pustce. Instynktownie starała się przestała istnieć, ponieważ, gdyby się to udało, nie byłoby jej tu; w tym miejscu i tym momencie uwięzionej z kimś, kogo kiedyś znała, a kto okazał się obcym, straszliwym  _ czymś. _

− Skoro nie chcesz, żebym cię zerżnął, jak na to zasługujesz, po co machałaś mi dupą przed nosem, po co były te wszystkie uśmiechy i aluzje, co?! − krzyczał. 

Nie mogła mu odpowiedzieć. Nie znała odpowiedzi na żadne z jego pytań. Może gdyby podała chociaż jedną, Finn zostawiłby ją w spokoju. 

− Jak ktoś cię w końcu porządnie zerżnie, przejdą ci te fochy i humory − syknął.

Chciała tylko, żeby to się nigdy nie wydarzyło.

Żeby przestał ją dotykać, ale on tylko posuwał się coraz dalej. Dyszał, sapał i mlaskał. Gryzł, zostawiając siniaki. Chwytał jej ciało, jakby było rzeczą bez czucia czy znaczenia. 

Załkała cicho, w momencie, w którym Finn złapał za poły jej tuniki, szarpnął, rozdzierając je. Gdyby nie przyciskał Rey do ściany swoim ciałem, kobieta na pewno by upadła. Wzrok rozmywał się jej od łez i zawrotów głowy. Było jej zimno, czuła się martwa za życia. A skoro umierała, zamknęła oczy. 

Powinna była się tego spodziewać. Powinna, ale była naiwna i głupia, więc nigdy nie przyszło jej do głowy, żeby przyjrzeć się faktom. 

Kiedy się poznali, Finn skłamał i unikał prawdy za każdym razem, gdy uznawał to za słuszne. Czasem strzelał do szturmowców, a potem zachowywał się tak, jakby cieszyła go ich śmierć. Próbował zdezerterować i bagatelizował ten fakt. Wraz z nim wszyscy inni też przeszli nad tym do porządku dziennego. Przecież Finn był zabawny, miły, uczynny. Obecny, gdy się go naprawdę potrzebowało.  _ Kiedy ja go potrzebowałam _ , poprawiła się w myślach. 

Finn zawsze dobitnie podkreślał, że jest częścią Ruchu Oporu, przyjacielem Damerona i Rey, bohaterem! Może oczekiwał, że wszystkie te rzeczy przyniosą mu gratyfikacje? Może zachowanie Rose, gdy próbowała powiedzieć Rey o pocałunku jej i Finna, nie wynikało z “dobrego” wstydu… Rose, biedna Rose. Moc Rey zafalowała, jednak kobieta nie potrafiła jej skupić, by odepchnąć napastnika albo go unieszkodliwić. 

Zdołała jedynie oprzeć jedną z dłoni o jego klatkę piersiową w żałosnej próbie odsunięcia go od siebie. Uzyskała tyle, że roześmiał się kpiąco. 

Rose Tico była najlepszym człowiekiem, jakiego Rey kiedykolwiek poznała, jeśli Finn ją skrzywdził, nadużył w jakikolwiek sposób, wydawało się to niewyobrażalnie złe. Zasługiwało na karę, ale kto miał ją wykonać, jeśli nadzieja całego Ruchu Oporu nie potrafiła obronić nawet siebie?

Kobieta tonęła w plątaninie myśli. 

Finn sięgnął do zapięcia swoich spodni.

Nie chciała na to patrzeć, na niego, znów zamknęła oczy, pozwalając swojemu umysłowi dryfować gdzieś daleko, gdzie nie było strachu, bólu ani zła. 

− Jesteś nagrodą dla bohatera, Rey − szeptał oślizgle. − Nagrodą, na którą zasługuję. − Gdyby w to wierzyła, byłoby łatwiej. 

Ale Rey brzydziła się kłamstwami. 

Ktoś, kogo spotkało coś takiego, nie mógł być nagrodą dla kogokolwiek za cokolwiek. 

Zaczął szarpać się z paskiem jej spodni. 

Rey brzydziła się sobą.

Nagle obcy dotyk Finna po prostu zniknął.

Usłyszała cichy jęk zaskoczenia, szelest i dziwny, przerażający trzask, po którym coś ciężkiego i bezwładnego upadło na podłogę. 

Rey bała się otworzyć oczy. Jeszcze bardziej bała się ich nie otwierać. 

Gdy w końcu uchyliła powieki, patrzyła prosto w niemal czarne wściekłością oczy pochylonego w jej kierunku Kylo Rena. 

Osunęła się po ścianie kapsuły, rozsmarowując na gładkiej powierzchni powoli krzepnącą krew. Nie dbała o to. Za wszelką cenę usiłowała zasłonić nagie ciało porozrywanymi ubraniami, choć Ren odwrócił wzrok. Pod jego nogami, zaraz obok stóp Rey, leżało ciało Finna. Marionetka, której ktoś odciął sznurki. Nie Finn, ale FN-2187.

Nie było wątpliwości, że przywódca Najwyższego Porządku po prostu skręcił mu kark gołymi rękami, a teraz stał tam; bez swojej maski, bez płaszcza, z rozczochranymi, splątanymi włosami, jakby chwilę wcześniej trenował albo gdzieś biegł. Ubrany w prosty czarny sweter, gładkie ciemne spodnie i lekkie buty wydawał się wyrwany z kontekstu. Ludzki, pomimo tego, co uczynił, a może właśnie z tego powodu. W tamtym momencie przestał być dla niej potworem, ponieważ… Zobaczyła inne monstrum. 

Zaczęła płakać.

A kiedy skończyła, wyła jak ranne zwierzę, którym w tamtym momencie była. 

W końcu zaczęła wrzeszczeć, a Moc wokół niej wibrowała tak intensywnie, że Kylo Ren odruchowo zakrył twarz rękami. 

Gdy w końcu zdołała się uspokoić, popatrzyła w oczy dotychczasowego wroga, który ją uratował. Ponownie. 

Kylo był blady, usta zaciskał tak mocno, że tworzyły cienką kreskę. 

− Ja… − zająknęła się, sięgając dłonią do swoich włosów sklejonych krwią. 

− Musisz wrócić do bazy, Rey − mówił spokojnie i powoli. − Poprosić medyka o pomoc, rozumiesz? − spytał. 

Delikatnymi falami poprzez Moc płynęło do niej współczucie. Kylo wiedział, jak to jest być bezradnym, wykorzystanym i zdradzonym. Znów rozumiał ją jak nikt inny przed nim. 

Skinęła głową na potwierdzenie. 

− Dasz radę pilotować statek? − upewnił się, a Rey była mu wdzięczna za ten chłodny, racjonalny spokój, jaki go otaczał.

− Tak − odpowiedziała. 

Patrzył na jej twarz, nie próbował się zbliżyć ani pocieszać. 

Wróciła myślami do jego propozycji… Tak bardzo, bardzo chciała cofnąć czas. 

− Dzię… − zaczęła, ale przerwał jej oszczędnym gestem. 

Wpatrywała się w jego ręce. Dłonie mordercy, dłonie wybawcy. Nie dało się ich rozróżnić, jeśli różnica w ogóle kiedykolwiek istniała. Dla Rey przestało mieć to jakiekolwiek znaczenie. 

− Ty nigdy za to nie podziękujesz, ja nie przeproszę − stwierdził.

Zanim zdołała cokolwiek na to odpowiedzieć, zniknął. W Mocy zdołała usłyszeć jeszcze trzy słowa:  _ Daj sobie czas, _ po czym więź pomiędzy nimi zaplątała się w delikatny węzeł umiejscowiony tuż za jej żebrami. Już nie chciała odgradzać się od jego mroku.

Rey nie wiedziała, ile czasu minęło, zanim odważyła się popatrzeć na ciało człowieka, którego do niedawna uważała za przyjaciela. Nie czuła smutku ani żalu, nie miała siły na wściekłość.

Jego puste spojrzenie i twarz na zawsze zastygła w grymasie zdziwienia, stanowiły kolejny nieszczęsny hołd oddany wojnie. Kolejne zmarnowane życie, zakończone bezpowrotnie.

_ Wojna, wojna nigdy się nie zmienia(1) _ , pomyślała Rey. Wojna trwała, niezmiennie wypaczając biorących w niej udział ludzi. Ostatecznie granice zacierały się, aż nie sposób już było odróżnić dobro od zła. 

* * *

(1) Cytat ze wstępu do gry komputerowej Fallout. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> “Dane pokazują, że sprawcą przemocy seksualnej w ponad 80% jest osoba znana ofierze (w przypadku przemocy z kontaktem fizycznym), natomiast w przypadku przemocy bez kontaktu fizycznego, sprawca jest znany ofierze w 44%. W 75% gwałt dokonany jest na kobiecie powyżej 15. roku życia. Z danych dostępnych na stronie internetowej policji wynika, że według „statystycznego portretu gwałciciela”: w 99,15% jest to mężczyzna9). Ponadto 10% całkowitej liczby zgwałceń to akty dokonane ze szczególnym okrucieństwem; gwałciciel najczęściej ma od 30 do 40 lat, ale sprawcy gwałtów występują w każdym przedziale wiekowym. 10% zatrzymanych sprawców dopuszcza się gwałtu, pomimo wcześniejszej kary za podobne przestępstwo, w ponad 50% są to osoby bezrobotne i poszukujące pracy, a w ponad 60% znajdujące się pod wpływem alkoholu i innych środków odurzających. 80% zgwałceń dokonano w mieszkaniach i domach osób zgwałconych i gwałciciel był znany ofierze”.
> 
> Z: https://pl.boell.org/sites/default/files/dosc_milczenia._przemoc_seksualna_wobec_kobiet_1.pdf


End file.
